


I thought and I thought wrong

by Shiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiko/pseuds/Shiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shook his head, eyes widening as he took in the scene before him.  Lydia and Stiles.  Lip locked.  Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought and I thought wrong

Derek shook his head, eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. Lydia and Stiles. Lip locked. Together. Just as the youth had always wanted. Dreamed of. He made a 10 year plan just for this. The werewolf backed up slowly, tearing his gaze away from the couple until he was far enough away that they wouldn't see him.

Then he ran.

He ran out of his home, the place where he had called a pack meeting about the threat of the week. He ran. He didn't stop until he felt his lungs burn and his legs buckled from under him. How long had he been running for? He couldn't tell. It wasn't enough though. The ache was still there, stronger than physical ailments from running so hard and fast. What was he to do? He thought that Lydia and Stiles had decided to just be friends, almost siblings. What had changed? When had it all changed?

Sure, Derek wasn't very forthcoming with his emotions but who could blame him? He had been hurt so many times in the past... and Stiles had said just the other day that he wasn't looking for a relationship. To quote the youth, "I don't have time for something serious. Between school, college applications, and dealing with the supernatural I barely have time to sleep! Why would I want a relationship now?" Shot him down before he could even begin. Was it all a lie? Or was Lydia the exception to that?

Derek threw his head back and roared, his eyes closed but he could feel the shift taking place. It didn't matter to him. There was no one around and this was his land. His. He could do what he wanted on it. 

He was thrown out of his self despair by the shrill ring of his phone. Taking the phone out of his pocket he saw the screen flash “Stiles” and the pain returned a new. He silenced it and finally shut it off. No, tonight needed to be about Derek. Not about Stiles and Lydia and what could have been between himself and Stiles. Just... him. Tomorrow he could face the couple but for now...

He just needed to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote up in about 5 minutes :3 It feels good to write again~ I am a full time Sailor now so writing will be hard but I can do it! Hope everyone likes this short little thing. I will add more later~ I like this!


End file.
